


Promise you won’t leave me alone

by Emuwwu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Crying, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I’ll probably add more tags as I add More chapters, M/M, Ouma really needs a hug, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-game AU, Probably a lot of grammar mistakes, Saihara comes in later, Self Harm, past self-harm, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuwwu/pseuds/Emuwwu
Summary: Ouma lives his day to day life until he just can’t take it anymore and has a mental breakdown.Saihara a boy who everyone one avoids at all costs, for his rather strange nature.And then they both meet.//did I mention I suck at summaries just read it and it’ll probably make sense





	1. A mistake

**Author's Note:**

> !Trigger warning!  
>  Don’t read if you’re uncomfortable with Suicidal thoughts, self harm and blood!  
> Also I didn’t read this over for mistakes so sorry if you find any!

Blood filled Ouma’s mouth, something he’d grown use to by now. He breathes out, since when had he been holding his breath? The room he was sitting in was dimly lit, the only source of light being the small opening in his window. He looks around to see if anyone was there, despite him knowing no one was ever there.

Nothing but silence fills the room. He breathes out again, this time more forced–almost as if he was forcing himself to breath. His chest started to ache while, at the same time he started to feel light-headed.

His breathing became more rapid, and despite there being no noise Ouma covers his ears, and shuts his eyes tight. He curls up, trying to hide from his own thoughts. Yet, they get louder and louder the more he tried to hide from them.

Ouma repeats the same thing over and over, “Please stop, please stop get out my head, please stop, please get out of my head…” Almost like an empty prayer.

Tears start to well up from the corner of Ouma’s eyes, he tries to hold them in yet, he knows his efforts are useless. He started sobbing his eyes out. How many times has this happened before? Too many for him to count. The same routine everyday, he gets to school and gets beaten up, he gets home and does his homework, barely eats, and cries himself to sleep. Praying that the next day will be better and it never is.

This time night felt different, but why? Nothing about the day felt different, so than why did he feel something in his chest? Happiness–maybe even hope? Or was it something else…something worse?

Ouma swallowed hard, and his cries softened.

After sobbing for a while Ouma, has started to feel something in his chest again. More pain? No, it was some more… comforting. A feeling Ouma had long forgotten. Was this feeling happiness—maybe even hope? Or was it some more pitiful?

The small boy, had stopped crying and now stared off at his room. As if he was looking for something that was no longer there.

He sighed and looked down at what he was wearing. A normal blueish-Black uniform, nothing too special. Yet, it wasn’t the uniform that mattered but, was underneath it.

Ouma tugged his left sleeve, pushing it up a little bit past his elbows. His breath hitched as he lightly brushed his fingers on his arm. More importantly he touched his scars. Of course, they weren’t there before, the small boy had done it to himself.

The small boy, than turned his attention to his thighs. He touched his left thigh and felt something. He looked at his fingers and found blood on them, he cringed.

Ouma shakily got up, and reached over to get his first aid kit. He opened up, looking for bandages only to find none left. He groaned in frustration. Not that it truly mattered, he didn’t plan on cleaning the cut in the first place, if he was lucky the cut would continue to bleed and he would die of blood loss. Or the cut would infected and he would somehow die from it.

Ouma threw himself into his bed. He felt empty, he truly wanted to end his life, to bleed out, to choke, to be murdered, anything, _anything_ would be find as long as he died in the end.

Maybe if he was born a different person he wouldn’t this way. If he was born into a family where he got to see mother and father, instead of being born into the family he had where he parents were working their lives away and than wasting the money for their own selfish needs. A family where they showed him love and told him how much he meant, instead of always being neglected and called nothing more than a mistake.

If he was born a different person, maybe than he would have friends, instead of being bullied and beaten up. But no, life wasn’t fair. Ouma had given an awful life and that’s all he would ever have.

Everyone was right about him, he would never really be more than a mistake, someone to look down on, just a nothing. Someone who was never even supposed to exist yet, there he was, living.

Ouma felt tears start to well up from the corner of his eyes again. The only difference now is that he didn’t hold them back.

_Just die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is my first fanfic here on Ao3 it probably sucked but hopefully you enjoyed this.
> 
> I wrote this cause I’ve Always wanted to write a pre-game fic and this idea just kind of popped into my head, and I really just love pre-game so much.
> 
> Pre-game Ouma is such a sweetheart, it makes me cry and I nearly cried writing this. 
> 
> Oofers, this was also sort of a way for me to vent, so theres that too. 
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully be on Saihara so, hopefully I can write his character well. 
> 
> And like I said in the beginning I didn’t read over this to look for mistakes cause I just really wanted to post this as soon as possible so, sorry if you found any. 
> 
> But overall I just hoped you enjoyed this and feed back is always welcome!


	2. {update}

Okay, wow, it’s been a nearly a year since I uploaded this. I’m not gonna lie waaay more people read this than I thought would! And thank you all for reading! 

I do plan on finishing this story but I am going to edit chapter 1 because I think my writing skills have improved a lot since when I first uploaded the first chapter! So expect that soon! And thank you all for sticking around ^^


End file.
